Emilio
, | residence = Diamond Archipelago Formerly | alias = | epithet = | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | age = 20 | status = Alive | birth = November 26th | doriki = Unknown | height = 6'5" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = | species = Human }} Emilio is a Pirate and Martial Artists whom has vowed his life to Brazzers D. Brennan, going on to become a member of his crew, The Ignition Pirates. As a martial artist, Emilio utilizes a form of martial arts known as Tuuletar-Etimã. A martial arts that uses dancing and rhythm as well as instinct and freedom to allow the practitioners to become "one with the wind". While swearing his life to Brennan, Emilio has two other loved ones in his life whom he has sworn his life to protecting. Emilio has a sworn sister and brother whom he hadn't seen since the two left their home village long ago. Part of Emilio hopes that one day, he'll come across the two again. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Emilio, due to spending many years of his life under the tutelage of martial arts master Souta, has gained enhanced physical conditioning. Emilio is shown possessing enough strength to one shot numerous marines, as well as having the agility and reflexes to effortlessly win the battle unharmed. Emilio also has the dexterity to catch a knife in his mouth with great ease, as it's something he did so regularly during his time on the Diamond Archipelago. Due to Tuuletar-Etimã focusing largely on usage of one's legs, Emilio possesses incredibly strength in his lower body. He was shown easily tossing aside numerous marines using only his legs, whilst capable of delivering fierce kicks capable of rendering numerous marines unconscious with a single strike. The power in Emilio's legs are so great that he has also displayed the ability to loosen two marine's grips on their weapons, throwing them aside and later the marines themselves. Emilio also has great speed, as he was capable of catching up with a group of marines whom were originally five minutes ahead of him within a one and a half minute time stamp. Emilio's reflexes and agility are also to a level that he was easily capable of reacting to a bullet shot at him by a marine with ease, making it look like nothing more than child's play. Due to Emilio's speed, reflexes and agility, he is rather skilled at evading attacks which makes him a highly difficult to strike target. It's also highly important to note Emilio's stamina. Due to the nature of Tuuletar-Etimã requiring nonstop movements, and thus, incredible stamina, Emilio himself has immense levels of stamina. Emilio was shown capable of putting on an entire dance performance and later taking on a group of marines without a sweat, with little time to rest between both instances. Fighting Style As a student of Souta, Emilio has been taught the martial arts style known as Tuuletar-Etimã, characterized by nonstop rhythmic movements, evasion, primary usage of legs and feet, as well as wind manipulation, although Emilio has yet to show off the ability to use wind in his attacks. As one part of Tuuletar-Etimã is freedom, expressing one's self, and making things your own, Emilio has a specific way of using Tuuletar-Etimã compared to other practitioners. So far, Emilio's fighting style seems to heavily rely on twistWinds That Guide Us:With two Marines closing in, Emilio resorts to a spin attack, using his legs to first knock their weapons aside, then using his legs to toss them into the foliage., turns and various flipsWinds That Guide Us:Emilio is shown flipping over a Marine to get on his back side, titling himself midair to deliver a blow to said marine's neck.. Emilio's battle style is also heavily dependent on getting in close range with his opponent, which isn't a requirement with Tuuletar-Etimã unlike most other martial arts. For this reason, Emilio's style of Tuuletar-Etimã also relies on evasion techniquesWinds That Guide Us:Emilio just barely dodges a bullet's trajectory, flawlessly twisting around it whilst charging at a marine.. Techniques * |Pasodobure|lit. "Two Step"}}: is an umbrella of techniques utilized by Emilio. ** |Pasodobure Kougeki|lit. "Two Step Strike"}}: ... * |Kaihigeri|lit. "Avoidance Kick"}}: ... Meditation Due to many years of meditation whilst studying under Souta, done to spiritually enhance himself to essentially link his spirit with that of the wind, Emilio has a strong sense of spirituality. It should also be noted that due to the meditation, Emilio is capable of keeping his cool in even the most nerve wrecking of situations. He always manages to keep a straight face and retain his focus in situations others would likely be too distracted to do the same. Even after departing from Souta, meditation has become such an important part of Emilio's routine that he still does so whilst sailing the Grand Line, continuing to become more spiritually connected with the nature and winds surrounding him. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Although not knowing much of the world outside of the Diamond Archipelago, Emilio has begun to map out locations, coordinates and directions as he travels the Grand Line. Emilio, at the very least, knows how to get to Hamcroft from the Diamond Archipelago, having gained this information from one of Souta's books he obtained during his time of piracy. Emilio also gained ownership of a few of Souta's maps, although many of them are too worn and torn to read, and therefor, aren't of much use. Even with this disadvantage, Emilio is still somewhat capable of navigating through usage of the maps. Emilio is also capable of predicting weather patterns. Emilio can sense disturbances and brewing storms via his spiritual connection to the winds. Thanks to this, Emilio has proved to be able to accurately predict incoming storms on numerous occasions, although he does get them wrong occasionally, being correct with his predictions 72% of the time. Deception Emilio is skillful in the art of deception, although unknown to most due to his skill with deceiving others. The reason Emilio possesses such skill in this area is thanks to his years of meditation. Emilio is capable of keeping his calm while being pressured, allowing him to keep a straight face and refrain from giving himself away while lying. Furthermore, practicing of breathing techniques has made it so Emilio is rather skilled at controlling his breathing patterns, which allows him to stop himself from breathing irregularly like most people do when in tough situations. Thanks to being able to keep his cool, Emilio doesn't give off a lot of tells, or at least any notable ones that he's lying. For this reason, he can get away with deceiving a great deal of people. History Past Trivia Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans